


Teacher's Pet

by chenmorr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione is of Legal Age, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmorr/pseuds/chenmorr
Summary: A one-shot about Snape and Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Teacher's Pet

She stared blankly at the wood panels. It was dark, the candle barely giving her light to see enough the separate boards that made up the thick door. The door she had been staring at for the last ten minutes, maybe twenty.

What are you doing here, Hermione?

This is a stupid idea.

She practiced what she wanted to say. She even wrote it down at first. Then went over it until it was good enough to be summited as a paper.

A tiny smile appeared on her face at the thought. He would definitely not hesitate to fail her if she dared do that.

Although, she would love to see his reaction. It wasn't worth it.

She should just get this over with. Apologize, say her piece, and hope that he could put this behind him because she was definitely going to try and do so. The last thing she wanted was the feeling of awkwardness to mess with her academics.

Tomorrow was Monday. It was now or never.

She sighed.

Just act like you are presenting your case in court. Just be honest and get straight to the point.

Before her moment of braveness vanished, she reached forward and hit the door.

When she got no indication of movement from the other side, she reached out again.

It was pretty late. Perhaps he already went to bed, or perhaps he was ignoring him. She did hope that it was the former.

A few more seconds, she sighed and began down the dark hallway.

The swift sound and new bright light filling the hallway stopped her.

She turned around sharply, her heart pounding against her chest. She was in the midst of forgetting everything.

No. You can't.

She marched back, coming face to face with the shadow standing in the hallway. She forced herself to look directly at him.

" I will say what I have to here, or you can invite me in." She said in a tone as if she was answering a question in his class.

"Miss. Granger, I'm sure you are aware of the time, and how inappropriate-"

She cut off his usual, monotone drawl, " Would you rather I confront you before or after class tomorrow?"

His expression showed no change and he said nothing.

"Alright then." She continued. " I just wanted you to know that what happened on Friday evening, was a mere-" She froze, forgetting her speech "I don't know. But it was a brief moment of stupidity on my part, in which I apologize and swear that it will never happen again. Hopefully, it doesn't affect our relationship as teacher and student."

"Is that all you have to say?" He asked in his usual mundane voice.

She was initially outputted by his tone. Why the hell was he so calm? Like he didn't care at all. Or like, what she was saying was unimportant and somehow boring him.

Nevertheless, she nodded her head.

"Please see to yourself out."


End file.
